A Bad Loss
by lovingSkipper
Summary: Kowalski and Briana go to Briana's family meeting. But, they're almost there and something bad happens. What happened? Read to find out.


**This is a one-shot I thought of. Tell me what you think! This is humanized. And it's in Briana's POV.**

My parents were driving us to the family meeting over at my Aunt Jamie's house. And by us, I mean Kowalski and me. I asked my parents if he was allowed to go so I wasn't bored out of my mind, and they said yes.

Although, that day was a horrible one. I hated it. We only had a mile or two left until we reached Aunt Jamie's house, when someone was stupid enough to pull out in front of us and stop. Dad crashed into him.

Dad smacked his his head on the wheel, and Mom's head hit the dash board. The car's rear jerked to the left, making Kowalski hit his head on the side. The car flipped over and we went straight into the ditch. The car flipped over so it was on it's wheels.

After a few seconds of shock, I slowly took my arms off of my head. I looked at Kowalski, who was knocked out. I looked at my mom and dad. Dad's face was cut up and bleeding. I put my hand on his neck. No pulse.

My heart started to pound. I put my other hand on Mom's neck. Same result. I could've swore my heart stopped for a second. I didn't want to move. But I did anyway. I looked at Kowalski and shook him awake.

He woke up and had a cut down his forehead. Tears were rolling down my face. He looked at me. "Are you alright?" He asked. I couldn't talk. I just pointed to my parents.

"Are they...?" Kowalski didn't finish, but I knew what he meant. I nodded my head. More tears came running down my face. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed 911.

"How may we help you?" Someone said on the other end of the line.

"We just got into a crash. Highway 107." I said, trying to keep a clear voice. "Almost a mile away from 1847 Western Road. Jamie Moore lives there. She's my aunt."

"We'll be there shortly." The lady said and hung up.

I looked at Kowalski. "They're coming soon." I said. Finally I couldn't hold it back any longer. I burst out crying. Kowalski put his arm around me, trying to comfort me.

"It'll be alright." He kept saying. I knew it wasn't, though. My parents were gone. I cried harder at the thought of them gone. I couldn't believe it, and I also didn't want to.

Soon, the police came along with an ambulance. A policewoman helped Kowalski and I out of the car while the ambulance people got my mom and dad's bodies out of the car.

I seen them get loaded into the ambulance. I buried my face in my hands, crying my eyes out. I felt a large hand lightly rest on my shoulder. I looked up to see an older man, in his late 40's, early 50's.

The man had some scrapes on his face. There was a bit of blood on his forehead and his clothes was torn just a bit. He looked at me with sympathy. His pacific-blue eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry, young 'un." He said.

He told us his name was Jethro Hernandez. Jethro told me how his car's gas pedal thing was... I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy thinking of what I was going to do. Where I was going to go.

Jethro's soothe voice helped me forgive him. It really wasn't his fault. I can't get mad at someone if it's not their fault. I just couldn't. He kept apologizing for the loss of my parents.

"It's okay, Mr. Hernandez. I'm not mad." I said, not crying for the first time since the accident.

He smiled. "Please, call me Jethro."

I nodded. I smiled back weakly. He told me where he lived and I laughed lightly. "We live right down the street from you." I said.

I looked over at Kowalski, who was standing off in the shadows. I laughed lightly again. There was some blood down his face and a bruise from when he smacked his head on the side of the car.

I looked at the smashed car the police were getting out of the ditch, then at Jethro's car, then at the ambulance. I sighed deeply. Kowalski and I had no way of getting home.

I stared off in space at the ambulance, thinking of what I was going to do. Where was I going to live? My family hates me. My grandma and grandpa wouldn't take me, neither would my aunts and uncles.

I reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone. Somehow it survived the crash without breaking. Although, it did have a lot of scratches. I looked through my contacts until Kowalski's father's cell phone number came up.

I called him. "Hello?" Kowalski's dad said.

"Hey Mr. Evans. Um, I just want you to know... Kowalski and I are alright." I said.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Mr. Evans sounded worried.

"We got into a car crash. Mom and Dad..." I started crying again. "Didn't make it." All I heard was silence. "I'll let you talk to Kowalski." I said. I walked over to Kowalski and gave him the phone.

"Hello?" He said as I walked off, wiping tears away from my face. I walked over to Jethro, who had his arms out, waiting for me to hug him. I wrapped both arms around him, as he did the same to me.

After a few minutes of hugging and crying into Jethro, Someone tapped me on the back. I turned around and there was Kowalski, with a small smile on his face.

"I used your phone to call Skipper, he told his mom and she said you could stay with them." Kowalski explained.

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

I heard Jethro chuckling in the background. I turned looked up at Kowalski and seen why Jethro was chuckling. Kowalski, was blushing like a maniac.

I laughed lightly and said, "When can we go home?"

"I don't know. We'll have to hitch a ride with a police officer or something if were getting home at all." Kowalski answered, still blushing a bit.

As if on cue, the police woman came over. She had her blonde hair up in a pony-tail and a clip-board in her hand.

"I need to take your names and when you were born." She said.

We told her all that she needed and she looked at me. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I think I'll be okay." I said. "But thank you for your sympathy."

She nodded. "I'll be taking all of you home."

Everyone nodded as we got into her car to start our lives without my mom or dad.

**I was practically crying when I wrote this. Please review! **


End file.
